


"how heavy are wedding bands?"

by supercorncob



Series: The Parallel of Us [14]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, LMAO, M/M, Poor Karma, Wedding Bands, Wedding Rings, gakushoe, gakushuu is a little bitch, karushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorncob/pseuds/supercorncob
Summary: No one ever has time for Akabane Karma, and he has to deal with that
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: The Parallel of Us [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191350
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	"how heavy are wedding bands?"

“I don’t have time for you.” That was rich, where had he heard that before?

_“We don’t have time for him,” a voice Karma hadn’t heard in three months sounded through the empty halls._

_“I know we don’t but we’ll be questioned if we up and go,” and there was his father._

_Karma was twelve at the time, and unlike what his parents thought, he could read and understand the entire situation clearly. He wasn’t wanted. His parents had made that perfectly clear with their actions over the past few years, and just in case he hadn’t noticed, they were talking about it in the hallway outside his bedroom._

_That was the first night that Karma snuck out, the first of many. There was nothing left for him at home, no loving parents to go to, and he had gone through all the books in the house. He ran away with nothing but the clothes on his back and the phone in his hand, which was a mistake in the long run. He came back after two days, after starving himself._

“Alright,” his own voice felt distant, but he couldn’t embarrass himself any more. He had to stay calm, dignified, he had to stop caring.

“I’m glad you understand. I had no doubts you would,” the mask was back on, and something told the redhead that it was there to stay, “you’re bright.” Why bother ending it on a high note when you could just end it right?

“I could say the same about you,” he nodded, careful to not lean in too much. He couldn’t possibly hold his tears in if they started spilling out. 

“I’ll see you around then,” the bastard was smiling. Karma wanted more than anything to wipe the smug look off of his face- with a kiss or something, maybe a punch, but Karma knew he couldn’t do that. All he could do was smile and turn around, then fling himself off of a bridge, or go home; he went with the latter.

He left the office hoping to leave Gakushuu Asano out of his life for good, but how could he? There was too much holding him back, strings that tied the two of them together. The same things Karma was grateful for seemed to drag him down. He decided feelings were anchors, well more like dead weight. Though the heaviest thing for him weren’t his thoughts.

“It was supposed to be five grams,” he found himself muttering once he was out of the building. 

“Five grams,” he repeated when he was out at the pier, “five pounds,” he said for the last time. Then he turned around, leaving the dead weight and Gakushuu behind with a simple _ploop_.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, it's short(er wong) anyways toodles


End file.
